The Avengers - The Youngest Princess of Anodyne
by fandomsontheinterweb
Summary: Aquata is of the anodite race, and she also happens to be a princess for her race. Though she is the youngest of all her siblings at 164 human years. Aquata and Loki seem to have fallen in love, and when he invites her to stay on Midgard with him and the Avengers she immediately moves from her home planet. What she doesn't know is SHEILD want her to become an avenger too.
1. Prologue

**If you're going to read, you need to know this first. If you know Ben 10, I'm using the anodite planet and anodite aliens from it BUT I AM NOT USING BEN 10 CHARACTERS. That is why it's not and Avengers and Ben 10 crossover. AND LOKI IS NOT A BAD GUY IN THIS! Okay, that's all. Oh and I don't own anyone but my OC's blah blah blah.**

* * *

 _Aquata's POV_

I finish packing my things, nervously walking out to say goodbye to my family. I hug my older brothers and sisters, saying goodbye and that we have to visit each other. Then I say goodbye to my parents. My father opens a portal for me and I step through, arriving at Midgard, or what Loki had informed me the humans called Earth.

Loki is waiting for me, but it is already so much for me to take in. I had never been to Midgard before! This was... Wow. Green was the main colour, green and brown plants - trees, that's what they're called. Trees are everywhere, grass, little green thread like pieces are everywhere too. It's very overwhelming, the sky a bright blue, nothing like the ever black sky at home.

I could feel all the energy surging through me, my mana was strong, very strong on Midgard. All the plants alive and well, making me stronger. I look at Loki, he is not in his Frost Giant form, rather his human one. Wearing human clothes too. His green eyes taking in my expression as I continue looking around. A house stands behind us. It looks much different from houses on my home planet.

I had been to Asgard before, so although coming to Midgard was a shock because of the new scenery, the feeling is not new. I could control my panic and how overwhelmed I got this time.

Loki gently takes my purple skinned hand. "You have to take a human form Aquata, but first, how are you feeling?"

"This is... Still quite overwhelming. Though, I feel better than what I did in Asgard." I reply, looking curiously over the blue and grey house. It would be smaller than the castle back home, but that does not matter. I will still like it.

Loki leads me inside where I have to take in more new things. I take a few deep breaths as I start to panic. Too many new things to take it. Ugh.

"Sit on the couch. I'm going to bring your bags in." Loki says, kissing my cheek and walking away. I sit on the white cushioned piece. Smiling a bit, it's comfortable. I look around this room. There is a open door with stairs leading down and near it are the stairs leading up. A big black piece is perched on the wall. Huh, is it meant for decoration?

Loki comes back in, setting my bags down by the stairs going up. He sits beside me, looking worried. Probably afraid I'd act like I did when I went to Asgard the first time. I ended up fainting because I panicked at all the new things. Loki freaked out because of my fainting and nothing went well until I could take everything in.

"I'm quite all right." I tell Loki softly, some of my glowing purple hair floats in front of my face and Loki pushes it away.

"Not too overwhelmed?" He asks, tilting his head, his green eyes trying to read me. I shake my head no, though I was much too overwhelmed and a sudden fatigue settled over me.

"Where are our sleeping quarters?" I ask, a yawn escaping my lips.

Loki's strong though slender arms lift me up and carry me up the stairs. I enjoyed being carried even though I could fly. Loki made me feel safe and protected. He sets me down in a bed, pulling blue covers over me.

"Have a good sleep my love." He says gently as I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: The Kitchen

_Aquata's POV_

I stretch, waking up in an unfamiliar bed. Loki's arms wrapped around me in a cool embrace, both our bodies naturally cold. You'd think controlling energy would make you hot, but no, it's a cold dark thing that kept you at an unfair temperature.

I take in my surroundings. The walls are a cream colour, the sheets of the bed matching. Blue accented paintings are up, matching the comforter. A large wooden dresser? I believe that's what they're called, is sitting against a wall. Matching wooden tables on either side of the bed. A big window with sun shining through it is against one wall, I make a mental note to draw the blue curtains before bed. I slowly sit up. There are three doors, one to the hall, another to a bathroom and a third to I think a closet... I don't know.

"Aquata, would you like a tour of the house?" Loki's voice comes. I nod and he gets up, stretching before leading me out. There are other bedrooms for guests, a bathroom too. Also a small room called an 'office.' On the main floor there is a kitchen, a living room and another bathroom without a water spouting hose. The basement has a 'laundry room' and another room with pipes and things and stuff. There's also a room Loki calls the recreational room. Another big black rectangle mounted on the wall.

"Are those for decoration?" I ask, pointing to the rectangle.

Loki chuckles. "No, and I can't show you what they do yet, too overwhelming. I want to show you kitchen things first."

I tilt my head as he leads me back upstairs, lazily I just fly after him, careful not to hit the walls our roof. Getting into the kitchen, I let my feet touch the ground again. "This is a refrigerator, most people just say fridge. It keeps food and drink cool, the top door is where it keeps things frozen."

"Why?" I tilt my head, pulling the sleek shiny grey door open to be overcome with cold air. It's full of bags and containers and things that are all new to me. All of them on white glass shelves.

"Some things go bad if not refrigerated, others just don't taste good." Loki explains as I close the fridge door. That's a funny word. He walks over to a big steely cube with a window on a door. "This is a stove or an oven. When it's on, you can't touch it or you'll burn yourself, okay?"

I nod, opening the door to see a dull rod across the bottom and two little barred shelf like things. I close it and on top are four circles, I point to them in question.

"They are the burners, for food you don't cook inside the oven." Loki explains before leading me to yet another contraption.

"This is a microwave. It heats your food up, okay? But it's not like the oven. It's shorter and it's not as healthy." Loki says. Once again I open the door. Buttons with numbers were on the side and inside was a glass looking plate. Loki leads me to one more contraption machine that he explains is the toaster. It heats up food too and makes it pop up. There's another thing which he calls a kettle, meant for heating water. But that doesn't look very machine like.

"That's all I want to show you now. So, let's eat." He glances at a ticking round thing with numbers. I think that's a clock, to tell time. A big arrow is pointing to the five and a little one to the six. "We're going to take it slow with Midgard food, okay? It's much different from the food on our home planets. More uh, sugary and sweet."

I just nod. Trying to take the whole kitchen in. This is a lot... Though it all seemed like old technology, my planet didn't need much tech, but we were still very advanced in it.

"We're going to have noodles. Just plain to start." Loki says as he fills a big pot with water and then puts it on one of the bigger burners on the stove. I watch curiously. After it starts to bubble, he pours in hard yellow things. They make strange noises as the hit the pot going in. Loki grabs a wooden spoon and starts stirring.

I wait patiently, hunger finally starting to gnaw at my stomach. When he's done, he pours the water out into the sink. Using a different spoon, he scoops noodles onto a plate. The noodles are yellow in colour, they look awfully plain. They had a pinch in the middle, the sides out like wings. Loki puts the plate in front of me and hands me a fork. I proceed to trying the little soft pieces.

"Do you like it?" Loki asks, biting his lip. He looked really good when he did that.

I nod, they had a strange taste, much different from Anodyne food. But, I quite like them. I eat all that's on my plate, Loki smiles, eating his own.

"You know, my friends all really want to meet you." Loki says softly. "So when you're ready to meet them, please tell me."

"Okay." I definitely wasn't ready yet, I want to get used to the house first. Outside the blue sky appears to be getting darker. I tilt my head in confusion. "Where is the blue sky going?"

"At night the sky turns black, like back in Anodyne." Loki explains.

"Oh." I smile.

"We're going to make your bed time eight thirty until you get settled. Sound good?" Loki asks.

I nod. "Yes, sounds good. Can I ask questions first?"

Loki nods, bringing me upstairs. I watch as he pulls his clothes off remaining in what I believe is Midgardian underwear. He lays in bed and I ask questions about Midgard while he answers them all. When I decide I've asked enough and I grow tired again, I curl up beside Loki. Once again, slowly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Human Skin and The Avengers

_Aquata's POV_

Loki explained many things over the course of the week. By then I knew how to work all machines in the house. The black rectangles were called televisions, or TV's for short. They produced images for entertainment and news, though Loki never turned one on. I learned that every day I had to shower and every morning and night to wash my face and brush my teeth. Loki also explained to me that in human form, I would have to brush my hair and wash it at least every three or four days.

I figured humans just enjoyed being well groomed. In Anodyne, it wasn't often someone was dirty. We just had a clean environment.

Though, I hadn't done any of these cleaning procedures, for I still hadn't taken a human form. Loki said that because I have seen no other humans and hardly enough aesir, I will take the human form that I would be born to if born from human and anodite. It doesn't matter what genes your parents have, when you inherit anodite powers, they give you their own human appearance.

Loki stirs next to me in bed before looking over. "Good morning my love." Loki says, almost smiling.

"Good morning handsome." I smile.

"I have a question for you," Loki starts. "Would you be willing to move to your human skin now?"

I take a deep breath before nodding. It had to come sooner or later. Loki grins and stands from the bed, wearing only Midgard underwear like he did every night. He yanks a shirt over my head that is much too big before standing me in front of a mirror.

I look at my body in the mirror, knowing exactly what I have to do. I close my eyes, picturing myself with the same colour skin as Loki, the pale colour. When I open my eyes I've successfully changed. I knew it would be easy, but not that easy. I look over myself, and wince as strong smells come from my new nose, I didn't have a nose before. I have sky blue eyes instead of glowing purple ones and long straight blonde hair, it fell to past my waist, this hair didn't float or glow purple either. I can't help but stare at my new body. My skin was as pale as pale could be. My figure small, and if Loki hadn't put the shirt on me I would have been naked.

I look over at Loki after I'm done taking in my little blue eyed figure. His eyes are still looking me over. "You're gorgeous." He murmurs.

I frown when I feel my cheeks heat up, what's that. I look in the mirror to find my face red. Loki laughs at me and I pout, what's wrong with my face? I put my hands to my red cheeks and watch as the red subsides.

"Oh, I will enjoy making you blush again." Loki smiles, waving his hand and using his magic to give me fitting clothes. Something goes under my new plain grey shirt, it's almost tight and a bit weird, even slightly uncomfortable. I pull at it to make the piece of clothing more comfortable. I'm also wearing tight black pants that are very comfy. I glance at Loki.

"Are these the typical human clothes?" I ask curiously.

"Well... Sort of... They have many, many different clothes." Loki says.

"I don't feel all my mana anymore..." I frown.

"Your powers are lessened when in human form." Loki explains.

I frown and try flying, but it doesn't work. I liked flying. My nose feels weird, I can move it too. I put my hands up to it, it's hard though the bottom is soft. Smelling things is weird. The air seemed thick, smelling like nothing and everything at the same time. This would be hard to adapt to. I try my telepathy on Loki to find it works, but not well. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to teleport either. Could I do anything in human form?

I try all my other abilities. My reality warping, although already difficult and limited in anodite form doesn't work in human. Dowsing, no. Portal creation, no. Object creation, no. Object dissipation, no. Repairing, no. I groan in frustrated, nothing seemed to be working. All I could use now were my mana, telekinesis, limited telepathy and clairvoyance. Such limited powers.

"A lot lessened." I huff.

Loki chuckles and kisses my cheek. "So, when are you up to meeting the others?" I smirk on his face.

"Soon! I want to see Thor Odinson again!" I smile.

"That big idiot?" Loki asks playfully.

I giggle. "Yeah."

"We can see them today," Loki decides. "They're at the Avenger House today. They've been dying to meet you."

"Let's go!" I grin. Loki rolls his eyes at my excitement and takes my hand. He leads me into the kitchen and gives me a red apple, I didn't care much for the green ones. I enjoyed eating apples for breakfast too.

Then he pulls me out and into a car. I hadn't rode in one yet, though Loki had showed me one and what was inside. He makes sure I'm buckled up before he drives away. I close my eyes, the car was a smooth yet bumpy ride. It's strange. We pull up at another house shortly, maybe ten minutes.

I get out and look around. There are other cars here too, really nice looking ones and a strange two wheeled vehicle. Loki leads me inside and my nose takes in millions of new scents. I scrunch my nose up, not in distaste, just trying to get used to the smells.

"They're probably training, c'mon." Loki says, leading me through halls and down stairs to a huge Midgard training room. I knew it was a training room, some things the same as in Anodyne. I look around. There is only one woman training, throwing knives expertly at a target. She has short curled vibrant red hair and she's wearing all black though she's facing away from me. There's a man with a... bow? I think that's what that Midgard weapon is. He's also shooting at targets. Thor is there, watching them and talking to two brown haired women.

There are three others, one man is sitting with another brown haired women, talking. The other dressed in a grey tshirt like mine, blonde hair though darker than mine. He's beating up a cylinder bag. There's a man standing beside him, talking to him as he hits the bag. I can feel his mana, it feels different from the others.

I want to join, this training room is familiar. Smaller than the one at the castle back home, but still familiar. I could use some Midgard mana practice. I walk over to the red haired women and look at her knives stuck in the targets. I raise my hands and using my telekinesis, I bring them back over to us. That seems to get everyone's attention in the room. I frown under their stares.

"Who is this Loki?" The red haired lady asks. Her jawline was defined, like mine.

Loki's eyes are on me when he answers. "Everyone, this is Aquata."

I tilt my head, putting the knives down.

"So this is your girlfriend." The man with the strange mana says, clearly amused.

"Your mana is different. Are you dying?" I ask curiously.

"Aquata," Loki sighs.

The man gives me a strange look.

"What? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry." I say quickly.

Loki decides to explain. "She is an anodite. They control energy, life energy so to speak. They're quite powerful too. Don't get on Aquata's bad side."

"Huh," the strange mana man says. "Well, Aquata, my name is Tony Stark."

"Tony Stark." I repeat with a nod.

"Natasha." The red haired woman says beside me.

"Clint." Bow man says.

"Steve." The blonde man says.

"Well, Princess Aquata," Thor says. "I know you'll remember me."

I giggle. "Of course Thor Odinson."

"Isn't she a little young for you Loki?" I hear Tony Stark say to Loki.

I frown in confusion. "But I am one hundred and sixty four midgardian - sorry, human - years. I thought you said that was very old for humans?" I ask Loki.

Tony Stark seems to choke on air. "One hundred and sixty four?"

"You appear to be in your early twenty's." Says one of the brown haired girls by Thor. "My name's Jane."

"I'm Darcy." The other one says, wearing... glasses? I think.

The other girl introduces herself as Clints wife, Linda. But she leaves soon after saying she must go to her children.

I find myself stressing, new smells and all the information cramming into my brain. I take a deep breath and let myself calm down. I watch Darcy walk over and realize she is around my size, if not taller. I must be very small for human standards. I'm an average sized anodite... I sigh and jump in surprise as Darcy pokes my shoulder.

"You look pretty human to me." Darcy says.

I would change, but I'm not sure what happens to my clothes if I do.

"This is my human skin." I say simply. "I look much different in my own skin."

"You look like someone who could dance." Darcy decides, looking me over. "We need to get you some other clothes too."

"Uh..." I take a step back.

"Come here Aquata," Loki says softly and I rush over.

"Darcy you're gonna scare her." Jane says with a little hiss.

"What? I'm just stating my opinion." Darcy says.

The others seem to be studying me. I resist the urge to squirm under their stares. I stand up straight and tall, like I had been taught, raising my chin a little. I'm royalty, I should act like it.

"Who's up for some drinks or something?" Tony Stark offers finally. Everyone starts packing up their things and Loki leads me back upstairs. It seems I have much to learn about these people. Much to learn.


	4. Chapter 3: Helicarrier

_Loki's POV_

Aquata's always analyzing, you can see it in her both her anodite glowing purple eyes and her human big blue eyes. She did it on her own planet for absolutely everything, here it seemed as though she did it more. I don't think she realizes she is, she's just always taking things in. Reading them or it down to every last particle.

Her little human figure follows me up the stairs, her hand in mine. There is no way I'd let her drink with us, I'd maybe let her try something new like fruit punch or something. All she's been drinking is water and milk because she hated the apple juice. The orange juice she hardly drank, I'm not sure if it's because she didn't like or she didn't realize she could drink that whenever too.

I sit down on the couch and pull Aquata on my lap as Thor sits beside me. Jane places herself beside him and Darcy takes the arm of the couch. Tony pours drinks and puts the bottle on the table. Aquata curiously takes a glass, again staring at it with her analyzing gaze before she begins to put it to her lips.

I tsk as I take the glass away. "You don't get to try that yet."

"Why? Is it bad tasting?" She frowns, looking up at me, her head on my shoulder.

"Quite the opposite." I smirk, sipping the red wine.

"Then why can't I have some?" Aquata makes a pouting face, probably without realizing.

"Smell it first." I sigh. Her brow furrows in clear confusion and I laugh, putting the glass under her nose. She pushes it away quite quickly after and holds her nose.

"It smells of bad tasting." She mutters.

I laugh along with the others before sipping the wine again. We talk about SHIELD and how they are assigning us something soon. Aquata stays silent, just listening and looking over everyone with that analyzing stare. Jane and Darcy, though not part of the team, were at times quite helpful.

"I hope it's nothing to drastic." Steve sighs.

"Ah, it's probably something to do with just one of us. Like Natasha or me." Tony shrugs.

The SHIELD Screen, as Darcy calls it, flickers to life to reveal Fury on it. Aquata's gaze snaps over to the translucent screen, floating in the middle of the table. Her eyes are wide as she's quick to slide off me. Her fingers hover over Fury's face and he seems to be glaring at her. I gently pull her back.

"He can see you too you know?" I explain softly as her eyes grow wide.

"Is it magic?" She asks innocently, tilting her head. Fury studies her before he starts to speak.

"It's not magic." I chuckle in reply.

"The helicarrier is waiting for you all over head." Fury says, his gaze never quite leaving Aquata's, her gaze never leaving his.

"Helicarrier?" Aquata questions, the word coming out a little off and heavily accented with her own home language. As though the new english word was just to hard to put together in her mind.

"Hell-i-care-ee-er." I say each syllable slowly.

She says it again, much better this time. "What does it mean?"

"It's ah... Well," I glance at the others. "You'll see."

She frowns in confusion and I stand, leading her outside as the screen with Fury disappears. I gently take her cheeks and tip her head up, her gaze flicks up and her mouth forms a little 'o.'

"That is the Helicarrier?" Aquata asks, looking somewhat excited.

"Yes." I smile.

"Does everyone need help up?" Aquata asks as she makes a rectangle piece of mana, stepping on it. Her eyes glowing purple at the use of her powers.

"Come on, you guys can stand on it." I explain to the others, stepping up beside her.

She waits as everyone quite hesitantly gets on. Even Thor seems hesitant. And then she makes another, they appear like stairs right up to the Helicarrier. I smile and start going up, everyone else soon follows with her last. I step into the Helicarrier and wait for her. But as soon as she steps in I notice something off about her. She stumbles a bit, her face going pale.

"Aquata?" I ask softly. "Aquata? What's wrong?"

She pants ever so slightly. "There are just... So many minds. So many untrained minds... Are there any children on this helicarrier? I'm getting five..." A shudder runs through her body.

"Focus on me," I say, cupping her cheeks so she looks up at me. "Try to push everyone else out."

It's a few minutes of everyone watching before Aquata is okay again and we continue on to the main control room. Fury is waiting there impatiently by the round table.

"Sit." He tells us all sternly. We take our spots. "Each of you have to go through a training exercise today, we need some test results from how fast and efficient you can overcome the tasks. There is, ah, a rather threatening manner we must attend to if you are all able to pass."

I roll my eyes, I would not participate in any testing. I watch Aquata who hadn't sat down, she instead was walking past the people on computers. I note how intrigued she seems. Fury turns to follow my gaze... And apparently everyone elses.

"Keep your hands off that." Fury half growls as Aquata reaches out to touch one of the screens for Fury.

At first her face is surprised, then angry. "Did you just order me to do something?"

"Well I believe I did." Fury replies.

"Aquata!" I exclaim. "He doesn't-"

"How dare you!" Her anodite skin comes back in a flash and she's wrapped many tendrils of mana around Fury like rope, she herself about a foot off the ground and her hair flying around her like mad.

Everyone in the room just kind of freezes whilst I desperately explain to Aquata that he doesn't know or understand. Slowly she releases Fury. I sigh, when Aquata got angry she was like a child. Stubborn and hard to reason with.

I pull her back to the table and sit her on my lap, holding her hands. She swallows before looking at Fury.

"I am... Very sorry. You did not know of my heritage. But I will not tolerate orders from you again." She says strongly.

"Aquata is a princess on her planet." I explain quietly.

Fury, still seeming ever so slightly surprised, nods. "I'll keep that in mind..."

"Go explore." I whisper to her and she flies up and to the big glass window, staring out of it. I wait a moment before turning to look at the others around the table.

"She's a real pretty alien." Darcy muses, breaking the awkward silence.

"That she is." I smile.

"How does her hair work?" Tony asks.

I roll my eyes. "Her hair is alive rather than dead like your own."

"Just how powerful is she?" Fury asks.

"As powerful as the life around her." I reply.

"Explain." Fury inquires.

"Mana, it's like... life. If there's life, she can take it. Or at least, she can in her anodite form. Her human form there are lots of limitations." I explain.

"So all our enemy's, she could just kill them? Right then and there?" Fury tilts his head.

"No. Well, in a sense yes. Her power can't drain _all_ their life, but she could certainly make them so weak they could barely breath. But, Aquata would never do that. She punishes, never kills." I explain. "Besides, even if she uses another's life, she'll slowly lose energy herself. She wouldn't last forever in a battle."

I glance back at her, only to find her gone.

"Where did she go...?" Stark asks slowly.

"Find the alien." Fury calls to the people working about.

"She's in the child heroes quarters." Someone replies.

"What in the world is she doing there? How did she get there so quickly?" Fury questions quickly as a screen pops up, showing Aquata shifting back into her human.

"Teleported." I reply. "Adolescent and child minds are stronger than an adults, their thoughts are not quite yet coordinated. She must have been drawn to them."

She walks into a living looking room with teens scattered around, talking. Though they stop seeing her, all looking over. Aquata looked, well, she looked as old as them. They eye her, the group consisted of four young men and a young woman.

"Are you a new recruit Fury sent or something?" One of the men ask.

"I don't believe so..." She frowns.

"Ah, we don't need to know what they say." Fury says. "We have more important matters at hand."

He proceeds to tell us of a very big problem. Another attempt at gamma radiation gone wrong and these strange aliens being a part of it. The aliens were ones Thor and I knew of, they wanted to use our gamma radiation technology for whatever reason. Of course, they screwed it up, unsurprisingly.

These aliens were small, faeries they were called. They were the size of your average two year old.

After we have talked about it our attention is drawn to the screen of the training room. Inside were four male heroes and a single girl one. All dressed in costume, one I recognize as Spider-Man. They are fighting each other for training and then Aquata steps in. She stays in human form and within 20 seconds, all heroes are down. I smile a little, that's my girl.

Aquata goes and helps them before her anodite skin comes back and she appears in front of me. "Can we go home?" She asks very quietly, like she didn't want the others to hear. "I'm..." She brought her hands up and shook them a little, her long purple fingers dancing in the air.

"Of course." I say softly, noticing she's overwhelmed. Though, I'm very proud of her. She took in so many new things today and did so well with them. I gently take her hand and give a small goodbye sort of smile to the rest of the group before Aquata teleports us home.

Once there she wobbles a little, like it took more energy than she thought. "Sorry." She mumbles.

"It's alright, I'm very proud." I smile, kissing her cheek.

"Really?" She bites her lower lip.

I smile. "Really."


End file.
